


Goodnight

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Becky go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Song - Kiss the GIrl - The Little Mermaid

Shane hates to admit that he’s nervous, but he is. He hasn’t been on a first date in over twenty years. Not only is he on a first date, but the date is with a woman nearly twenty years younger than him. He never thought he would find someone that much younger than him that he could see himself dating. Of course, he never thought he’d be dating again. Even after the divorce, he hadn’t thought he’d ever date again. But here he is.

The date itself went better than he could have ever imagined. Becky had laughed at his stupid jokes that his sons told him. She had even told a few of her own. They put each other at ease. Though Shane still had a nervous touch in the pit of his stomach.

The nervousness intensifies as they approach Becky’s door. Shane knows what he wants to do, he just isn’t sure if he should yet… or if he can. Becky turns and smiles up at him.

“I had a great time,” Becky says.

Shane grins. “Me too,” he replies. “So it’s okay if I call you again?”

“Absolutely. I hope you do.”

Shane nods. “I will.” He watches her for a moment before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Goodnight, Becky.”

“Goodnight, Shane.”


End file.
